The invention relates to a signal pillar of the type having a plurality of signal elements which are essentially identical in design, which are arranged one on top of the other, and which are connected to one another by means of a closure connection or the like.
The German laid-open application 22 11 801 has disclosed a signal pillar of the generic kind, which comprises a plurality of light elements which are of identical design and which can be combined without the aid of special tools. Here, the known signal pillar can be taken apart at any desired point so that it is easy to replace incandescent bulbs.
The known signal pillar has an electrical coupling device so that adjacent light elements can be connected to one another electrically by means of a relative, limited rotation. Furthermore, during this rotation the two light elements are connected mechanically as a result of an interaction of two connecting elements. In this context, a dividing wall between two light elements and a transparent hood are rotated with respect to one another, a screw-kind closure, a bayonet closure or else other kinds of closure being mentioned as connecting devices. The electrical connection between adjacent light elements is made by means of an electrical coupling which has complementary coupling areas such as sockets and plugs so that plugging two light elements one on top of the other causes the feed lines of the light elements to be connected.
This known device has the disadvantage that the dividing wall between the light elements and the transparent hood are of multi-piece construction and have to be screwed or connected to one another. Here, the connection of the dividing wall and hood must simultaneously bring about the connection of the electrical terminals, for which reason an electrical connecting element which is of complicated design is provided as a feed line. In particular, in order to receive the plug of the feed line, an elastic bushing has only two legs which are sprung with respect to one another and are not capable of ensuring reliable contact between the plug and bushing.